gakkou_gurashifandomcom-20200214-history
Memorial
is the 43rd chapter in the Gakkou Gurashi! manga. Summary Kougami gets up and starts walking down the hallways. Hearing music from the lower floor, he tumbles down the stairs and gets up to follow it once more. Entering a room, he sees that a portable CD player was playing music. He steps up to grab it but falls out of the window in doing so and gets trapped in the "graveyard" amongst other zombies. As zombified Kougami "looks" up, you see that Sino was pulling up the rope that was holding the portable CD player. One of the Melee Fight Crew members were trying to hasten Sino. Inside Melee Fight Crew headquarters, they discuss the question, What the heck happened to Kougami? The leader of the group knew something went wrong because the "Quarantine method" was flawless. Speculations came as they went... *Suicide -- nullified by Sino, because "that couldn't have happened"page 10 *Needle cross-contamination *Homicide *Inside-the-school contact with another person **or those people he met outside 7 chapters ago In Kurumi's dorm, she unwrapped her arm, seeing bite marks ; Touko knocks on the door and Kurumi quickly redressed herself. Touko was asking for her help on packing up for their trip. Now in a classroom, the Fallen Crew and School Life Club members are organizing items for their next outing. Aki apologies towards Rii-san for failing to document their assets correctly. Rii-san replies and starts to explain what they needed to do. Rii-san looks over to see Miki and Ruu waving at her. She waves back. Kurumi spots a notebook underneath a box labeled, "Corruption Club Notebook"page 15 Touko and Aki explains that that was the notebook for their club. This was where they wrote events that had occurred to the three. Yuki pounces and wants to add-on. Touko agrees and hands down the notebook to her. She flips through the pages and spots an unknown name, Sumiko. The three, Touko, Aki, and Hika, were silenced, Touko explains that she was a friend who had left but hasn't returned. Yuki frowns. Rii-san calls out for Yuki's help and off she goes. Touko and Miki are walking down a set of stairs, Miki starts the conversation by asking who Sumiko was as a person. Touko answers by saying that she was dressed gothic lolita, and had a drinking issue. They would sing cheer songs and such... Touko ends the conversation, but tells Miki that she'll say more later. Yuki was up at Kurumi's door and pushes the notebook to her. Slapping Kurumi for trying to read what Yuki wrote, Yuki told her that she thought that someone else, too, should write in it. Walking off to her desk, Kurumi opens it to see what Yuki had wrote. She laughs and begins. Sino is sitting alone in a room with needles and Kougami's hat. She sniffs it and, sadly, says, "I can't cry any tears..."page 25 She, once more, pats her stomach. Characters Introduced }} Navigation References Category:Chapter